Mahou Shoujo White Wolf
is a magical girl series produced by Mysticland Animations, directed and written by Saitou Haruma. The saga flows around fifteen year old Nishimura Kiyomi, a girl who seemingly has everything, who is fighting as Shiny Wolf for the sake of the world. Production Late 2018, HOHSMidnightWolfie was on the web creating an OC by the name Tsubasa Kiyomi, who was supposed to be one of five original characters in a magical girl series created by Wolfie/Haruma. However, due to lack of inspiration for the series and the rest of the characters, she scratched the project. One day, when Haruma was playing around on her computer, she found an anime magical girl maker. Not having anything else to do, she clicked on it and began designing her own magical girl. When creating the magical girl, she was suddenly inspired to make a series about her character, eventually her mind trailing back to 2018’s Tsubasa Kiyomi, who she then renamed Nishimura Kiyomi. Plot Hello there, my name is Nishmura Kiyomi. I’m a fifteen year old and I go to Hoshimi Private Academy. I used to have a normal life, until one day, I suddenly got lost in the Hoshimi Woods, where I met Fua, a strange creature which saved me from something you’d never expect, a cat. Then Fua told me that I was chosen to become a magical girl and that I needed to chose between saving a wolf and having it possibly attack me, or leaving it to be killed by its pack. Of course, I chose the former. Because of my choice, Fua transformed me into a magical girl named Shiny Wolf, with the spirit of the wolf I saved! To be honest, it was the biggest shock of my life. Then I found out that there were two others, who made the same choice as me and I now have to fight alongside, against three girls who let their animals die. Characters Shiny Holders : Kiyomi is the main protagonist of the series. She is a fifteen year old who is considered perfect, due to her mature nature, her beauty, her intelligence and her sporty nature. At a young age, Kiyomi mysteriously lost her mother and the reasoning for that is unknown. After meeting Fua and making the decision to follow the light, she gained the ability to transform into , otherwise known as "the white wolf" by the locals. : Suzuki is a cheerful fifteen year old and Kiyomi’s classmate. Before becoming a Shiny Holder, she and Kiyomi had no relationship with each other. Suzuki is very talented when it comes to music, being able to play just about every instrument there is, as well as being able to recognise notes and tones. After meeting Fua and making the decision to follow the light, she gained the ability to transform into , otherwise known as "the musical bird" by the locals. : Maki is a cheerful fourteen year old who wants to become a teacher. Prior to the series, she was bullied because of her love for learning, as well as her incomplete love for airplanes, helicopters and jets. After meeting Fua and making the decision to follow the light, she gained the ability to transform into , otherwise known as "the fire tiger" by the locals. Matt Holders Items : The Shiny Amulet is the Shiny Holders’ transformation item. It is also used to perform attacks. Category:Series Category:White Wolf Category:Saitou Haruma Category:Magical Girls Category:Original Works